Parent's Night
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Decided to experiment a little bit here with Dalaric fic with a family vibe. Basically Damon and Alaric as father figures to Jeremy and everything that comes with that. Slash Damon/Alaric Jeremy/Tyler


**Parents Night**

**A/N – Hey gang, well here it is, the second TVD****fic! Again its Damon/Alaric severed with a light side of Jeremy/Tyler (very light). I wanted to experiment a bit; I've always wanted to see Damon as kind of a****father figure so I thought I'd give this a go, see how it turned out. Still new to the fandom so still learning the ropes but hope that you enjoy it all the same. Oh, same old stuff, Vampire Diaries and the characters aren't mine; I just borrow them to survive the hours at university that I should use for coursework.**

Parent's night had always been painful for Elena and Jeremy since their parents died, three times a year they would have to sit through the entire night surrounded by their peers and their parents. Jenna had tried but neither of them was that concerned and just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

After Jenna had died Elena gave up completely on it and for a while so did Jeremy until now, the final parents evening of the year now that he felt like he had parent like figures. It all started when Alaric and Damon started to open their eyes to their feelings for each other.

Since Alaric and Damon had officially gotten together Alaric had been living with Damon more and more until one day Elena had told him to make it permanent, she told him that she knew he would always be there for them but he deserved to be happy too.

Alaric had been officially living with Damon for about seven weeks when, on a night when it seemed like an entire river was raining down from the darkening stormy sky, lashing down on the window panes, there was knock on the door. Both men twisted in their seats to glare at the door and the source of the intrusion on the other side which was ruining a perfectly good evening, moments before the pair had been lounging on the sofa in front of the fire Alaric had been reading a book with one hand and was carding the other through Damon's jet black locks as the vampire laid his head on his boyfriend's lap with his eyes closed, content in the moment. In a flash before Alaric had even put his book down Damon was at the door with his hand on the handle.

"Jeremy?" Damon asked; the surprise evident in his voice. At the sound of Jeremy's name Alaric rushed to the door to find the youngest Gilbert stood there looking like a drown rat with his clothes plastered to his body and water dripping into his eyes from his hair.

As it turned out Jeremy and Elena had had a massive fight, about what Alaric still wasn't clear but they had made up in time but Jeremy remained living with him and Damon, Elena resisted at first but Damon was eventually able to convince her, reminding her he would be safer living with a vampire and a vampire hunter. Damon, at first had detested the idea of Jeremy moving in with them for good but Alaric knew how to work around him, a lot of persuasion, pestering and probably some fantastic sex Damon gave in but Alaric had always suspected that his vampire liked having Jeremy around, he liked having someone young around to bring a air of innocence with him, he liked having someone to spar with, claiming that if he was going to live here he needed to be able to defend himself because he and Alaric weren't his parents and weren't going to save his ass every time but after some time he dropped the 'not parents' line and Alaric suspected that he might have been feeling the same as him, that he was discovering that he had some kind of paternal instinct towards the youngster. Eventually he told Alaric, it was one afternoon when Alaric came in through the front door and heard voices coming from the living room. He hovered just behind the wooden frame so that he could hear, he had no doubt that Damon could hear him but if he did he never said anything as he continued to listen to Jeremy.

"I just don't know how to do it, Damon."

"I know, Jer, its possibly one of the most difficult things that anyone could ever do, I'm not gonna lie"

"I just wish it was like you and Ric, I mean even a blind man can see you two are made for each other." Alaric smiled, partly because of what Jeremy had just said but also because he knew what Jeremy was talking about and finally that he was asking Damon advice about it.

"Jeremy, it wasn't plain sailing with Ric, I mean for a number of reasons, one because you know how screwed up I was in matters of the heart before Ric and also because even though I was sure he loved me too I was still so nervous, I'd never said it to anyone before, Ric is the only person I have ever truly been in love with and to take that that massive step and actually say the words 'I love you' is scary as hell but the look on his face when I did and the feeling I got when he said it back was worth it all." Alaric couldn't help but let a tear escape from his eye; he didn't hear Damon talk like this a lot so when he did it was to be savoured.

"So you are saying I should just tell him?"

"Do you really love him? I mean this is Tyler we are talking about." Alaric just shook his head with a smile on his face as he pictured the trademark smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Hey!" Damon said as Alaric head Jeremy's fist make light contact with Damon's arm.

"Yes, I'm sure that I love him and I'm sure he loves me too, he looks at me that way you look at Ric."

"Well then, if that's the case you have nothing to worry about, guess I'll just have to settle for having a werewolf as a step son in law, if that makes any sense." Jeremy laughed and said,

"Just about." Alaric peered around the corner just as the two most important people in his life rose from the sofa and embraced in a short hug before Jeremy walked off, no doubt heading to Tyler's.

Alaric shifted to lean on the wooden frame with a combination of a smirk and a genuine smile on his face.

"Well, who'd have thought it? Daddy Damon?" giving the vampire his own trademark eye brow raise.

"Shut up." Damon mumbled before throwing himself back onto the sofa, Alaric walked over to sit down next to him and place an arm around his shoulders as Damon instinctively leaned into him.

"Hey, I'm all for it, that was amazing, I don't think I could have handled it that well."

"Yeah well, we are kinda the only thing the kid has got, he needs to be able to talk to someone."

"And you love it." Alaric sated rather than forming it as a question.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah" Alaric replied before kissing the top of his head.

That had been five weeks ago, since then Jeremy had told Tyler the extent of his feeling for him and in return Tyler had told him that he was in love too and was so relived that Jeremy felt the same and also in that time Jeremy and Elena had had yet another fight that Damon and Alaric were left to smooth out but she blamed them as much as Jeremy himself, it had been about the fact that Jeremy had been forced to kill his first vampire, Damon and Alaric had been out hunting a group of them that had been too close for comfort to Mystic Falls and already two towns people had gone missing so it was up to the two of them to sort it out, they had brought Jeremy along, mainly because the kid was giving them both a headache with his constant complaining about not being with them but he made a point that, alone in the house he would be more vulnerable if one of the vampires decided to get even if they managed to kill one of its friends, so in the end they made a deal, he could come with them if he stayed in the car, Jeremy wasn't happy with it but it beat the alternative of going to Elena's where he knew her gaggle of girls had converged. Alaric hadn't missed the smirk on Damon's face when about half way there Jeremy had asked 'are we there yet?' In the end it was a good thing that he had been there, the group of vampires had been much larger than originally thought, at the worst point Damon and Alaric both had two vampires holding them down as another barked orders. Damon had seen him before Alaric, Jeremy crept between the trees, stake a knife in hand, he launched himself at the boss, stake piercing right through the chest, the unexpected attack took the other four by surprise, providing Damon and Alaric the opportunity to break free from their grasps and take them out as Jeremy cut the head of the one that he had just taken down for good measure.

It was safe to say that Elena was not impressed when she had learnt of the previous nights events and went as far as demanding that Jeremy move back home to which Jeremy's reply was that he already was at home and proceeded to storm out of the house and wait back in Damon's car

The one night, similar in respect to the weather as it had been when Jeremy became a permanent figure in their lives, Jeremy had walked through the front door, shaking the rain out of his hair much like a dog would Damon thought as he caught the brunt of the shower as he had been walking past at the time.

"Oh Damon hi, sorry about that." He said in reference to the water spots that were now on Damon's white shirt,

"Is Ric around?" he continued,

"Yes, I am." Ric stated as he walked down the stairs to join them.

"Why?" he asked as he reached them.

"Because I wanted to ask you both about this, Ric I'm guessing you already know about it, I'd really love it if you were both there, I mean you don't have to, I'd totally understand if you didn't, I mean it's a big thing to ask I just feel that you two…"

"Jer, slow down, you're rambling, what are you talking about?" Damon asked taking the sheet of paper that Jeremy had produced out of his bag. Damon scanned it then looked back up, eyes flicking between Jeremy and Alaric,

"Parents evening?" He asked

"Yeah, look forget it, it was a stupid idea…" Jeremy began put didn't get too far as he found himself being drawn into Alaric's arms.

"Are you sure Jeremy?" He asked when he let him go.

"Yeah, you two have been amazing, I don't feel like I don't have someone to talk to, to ask advice of anymore, I know that I can depend on you both for anything, you have been like fathers to me." Damon's face broke out into a massive grin,

"Of course we will be there."

That had been a month ago and now all three of them were pulling up to the school in Damon's car. Damon and Jeremy headed to the gym where the school were hosting drinks before the main event it was also a way where any teachers, like Alaric that had kids at the school could get their appointments done earlier so that they could go to their own kid's appointment. Alaric had said he would meet them in the gym as soon as he was finished. It was safe to say that Jeremy and Damon got a few strange looks when they walked in together, at first people were surprised to see Jeremy here and even more so when Damon walked in about two paces behind him. There was about half an hour to go before the main event was about to get started when Alaric found them.

"Hey, got all my appointments done already, we got a while before our appointments."

"Oh good, you can join in the game then." Damon said, eyes scanning the room as he took a drink.

"Yeah the 'Out Stare People Who Are Staring' game" Jeremy explained as Damon was giving some guy in Jeremy's English class the evils. Alaric chuckled as the kid looked away and Damon looked very pleased with himself. The best reaction of the night came from Caroline as she and Bonnie walked through the door with the Sherriff and Bonnie's Dad behind them.

"Jeremy? Elena said you guys weren't coming."

"Well she might not be but I'm obviously here." He answered, taking a sip from his class as he clocked Tyler walk in with his mom at the other door, looking bored to hell already, Jeremy smirked, planning to wipe that look off his face as soon as he could but for now he zoned back in on what Caroline had just said, which he didn't hear.

"Sorry, what did say?"

"I said, who are you here with then if Elena is at home?" Jeremy opened his mouth to answer but before he could he felt a hand land on his shoulder, turning his head he saw it belonged to Damon.

"Ready? Ric reckons we should head off now as the art classroom is the other side of the school."

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready." Jeremy replied before hearing Caroline practically screech,

"Damon?" she started in disbelieve, staring at him which unnerved him slightly.

"Hey you guys coming or what?" Alaric said as he approached them, Caroline's eyes switched between the two of them.

"OMG, that is so cute!"

"Why does she think everything is cute?" Damon grumbled quietly to Alaric as they started to move towards the door and Jeremy said goodbye to Caroline and Bonnie. Alaric just shrugged as he eyed the people they were still getting looks from, Damon noticed this,

"I swear, this is like coming out all over again."

"It kinda is Damon; we're coming out as a family." Damon smiled as slid his hand down to link fingers with Alaric as they proceeded towards the art class room with Jeremy a few paces behind them.

The night went really well, all of Jeremy's teachers were impressed with his improving grades and attitude. As the three of them left the school and headed towards the car to head to the grill for dinner Jeremy walked in front of Damon and Alaric, the keys dangling from his fingers as Alaric watched him from behind was he walked with his arm around Damon's shoulders as the vampire's was around his waist.

"Well, that went well I thought." Alaric commented as he watched Jeremy climb into the back seat.

"Ric, that went more that well." There was slight pause before Damon continued,

"Think you got it in you for two more years of it?"

"Yeah I think so. Then we only gotta drive him to college." Damon smiled at the idea as he leaned into kiss Alaric. The kiss was cut short by Jeremy, who has stuck his head out the window,

"Oi, if you two wanna play tonsil tennis do so on your own time and not when I could be eating."

That night, when they got back from the grill it was quite late as they had spent more time there than they had planned but they were having such a good time they didn't notice so as soon as they got through the door Alaric said to Jeremy,

"Right you, bed, it's a school night."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, Ric's right, bed time." Damon said, backing Ric up. Jeremy rolled his eyes with a smile as he started towards the stairs muttering,

"You two really are parents." Damon and Ric smiled at each other as Jeremy disappeared, no doubt to call Tyler before he actually went to sleep.

**A/N – Well guys? How did we like this? I don't know how often they have them or how parent's nights work in the US so I just went with how mine were when I was at school. Anyways drop me a review if you like. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
